


Louder

by Orange



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange/pseuds/Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh son of a fuck, what the hell could you possibly want at this god damn hour, Tholluckth?" Because that's who it was, of course. It's hardly ever anybody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Plus4Chan's /coq/ board.

It's sometime around three-fifteen in the morning when Karkat hears a knock on the door. 

At first, he has no intention of answering it. By all rights he should be asleep and so should just about everybody else. And he's not really keen on the fact that if somebody is knocking, they probably think he's most likely awake, and they're right. "Fuck you, go away," he growls low, the threat not quite escaping his throat. 

The knock comes again but louder; the sound of the flat of someone's fist meeting the door. Karkat counts them lucky, in his head; he doesn't have the energy to find where he last tossed his sickle, so they're just going to have to deal with a punch to the face. Maybe two. 

He swears under his breath and heads for the door, wishing for a moment that he could simply throw a punch through the damn thing like that machinist bastard and be done with it. Instead he throws open the door with righteous fury and pre-emptively glares as hard as he can at-- 

"Oh son of a fuck, what the hell could you possibly want at this god damn hour, Tholluckth?" Because that's who it was, of course. It's hardly ever anybody else. It's not as if anybody else can even make the long-ass trek to his hivecluster, much less his individual lawncircle. "You do know what time it is, right?" 

"I. Uh. Well, that is. Um. Shit. Uh." 

One eyebrow settles into it's usual, comfortably furious angle. "You dumb bastard. You ate some of your idiot psycho-bee shitjelly, didn't you?" 

"What? No, no. That's not. No. I just. Uh. Damn it. I. Bluh." 

Karkat can tell that Sollux has no real idea what the hell he's trying to say. The idiot is standing in his doorway for a reason though, and it's apparent that he's attempting to say something. If he's lucky he'll know what the bespectacled spectacle is getting at sometime tomorrow. Not that he could possibly sleep in the interim with all that lisp-ridden babbling. "Oh for grub's sake just get inside so I can at least sit down while you have another one of your trademark fucking beam-seizures." 

He can almost hear the steam spewing from the of the psychokinetic behind him as he walks over to his couch. It makes him grin a bit too hard, and not entirely of his own volition. At this point taking pleasure in insults is compulsory, and he can't really stop himself, even if it is Sollux. 

'Hell,' Karkat muses. 'Especially since it's Sollux. It's just too much fun.' 

Karkat drags his hand across his face, attempting to literally wipe the grin away. It is almost instantly replaced by a very convincing expression of exhaustion. Not in the least sincere, as they can surely both tell, but convincing. 

Just bite back on it Just another thing he doesn't see One eye shut one eye open 

'Whoa, what the fuck?' The fact that Karkat refrains from turning the thought into an outburst impresses even him. His eyes widen, but only just a little, wondering if Sollux is reading his mind right at this moment. For the first time since Sollux walked into his place, Karkat actually looks at him: the bifurcated psycho himself is sitting in a chair across the room, just fidgeting, wringing both of his wrists in turn. One eye shut, one eye open. He doesn't seem to notice at all what just happened. It even takes Karkat a moment to process. 

"He's projecting his thoughts out," he realizes. "And he doesn't have a damn clue he's doing it." 

"So are you going to warn me then?" 

Interruption. Sollux spouts out a trickle of gibberish, his train of thought broken momentarily. "W-what? Uh, I mean, about what?" 

"About what-- about when you're going to have your classic mouth-foaming, heterochromic meltdown. I've never seen you this jittery. How much of that server-slime did you even eat, anyway?" 

Fucking hell Karkat would you just "Shut up, I didn't eat any of that stuff. I already told you so." Sollux expression had turned rancorous pretty quickly somewhere along the line. And had he switched eyes? Er, closed one and opened the other? Which one was open before or closed now, Karkat can't really remember. 

"Alright, alright. Jegus you're as sensitive as a new-born larva sometimes. You sound like you've at least been snorting sopor slime in your sleep." 

"Fuck you! I haven't been eating mind honey, and I haven't been snorting sopor slime in my sl--" 

Sollux broke off into a rage-filled snarl, punching the arm of the chair at the sound of Karkat's mocking laughter. "Hahaaaa, that NEVER GETS OLD, fangface, it really never gets old. Oh man. Oh jegus," Karkat choked out between laughs, hands pressed tight against his abdomen in half-pain. All the while Sollux was muttering a near-constant stream of sentence fragments, beginnings of a speech and tail-ends of tapered-off questions. Karkat, who will never admit to it, was trying to make sense of the bits he heard, but to no avail. 

"Karkat," you stupid grubfucking speech-bigot "...KK. Just listen for one... moment, alright? Jegus fuck it's a miracle how I can ever get a word in with you firing off insults every god damn second. I call a cease-fire. Okay? Guns down. Out of your poorly made, amateur-level war trench. Augh." 

Karkat looks and feels pretty snubbed at that, but he also suddenly feels some of the tiredness he had been halfheartedly faking, so he decides he'll shut up. He puts both of his hands over his mouth in a show of cooperation, though his eyes glare at the psychokinectic levelly. Good enough. 

"Alright, look. You know how we always fight and bitch and argue and things, right." It wasn't a question; of course he knew the routine. Bitch bitch bitch, snipe each others insecurities, awkward reaffirmation of friendship, repeat. "And that's--" Sollux clears his throat, resuming his speech with more confidence and a pretty brave attempt at losing the lisp at that, "And that's how it is. That's how it works. Which... that's weird, right." Again, not a question, and Karkat thinks it's not that strange. "Because everybody knows, or at least thinks, that we're best friends. You and me, KK. They think we're the other's best friend. But they're right, aren't they? We're usually at each other's throats, but we've always done that. But we only end up becoming better friends for it every time." 

"Okay," Karkat thinks, "this is getting both repetitive and cyclical. This is a mobius-strip speech, and I hate loops about as much as anyone can hate a programming concept. What the hell is he getting at?" 

Sollux's face is all confidence, in that moment. He looks as though his words to come are a pre-planned certainty. Even Karkat feels bad, then, when the bipolar boy opens his mouth and a faltering sound tumbles out of it, the clumsiness of it tugging at the edges of his lips like a heavy, heavy weight. Sollux's face falls into one hand, a thumb keeping his glasses from falling off. Behind the lenses Karkat can see his eyes are clenched tight, as his own trail down to see-- a fist, closed just as hard around a lack of words. 

And in that brief moment Karkat's chest hurts so much that he wants to explode. He's seen Sollux like this more times than he can count, and each time he feels sort of bad, yeah, but this is different. This hurts like his bones are suffocating his insides. Like his pulse is almost breaking his skin. 

He catches a brief red-blue glow from across the room, dimmed by Sollux's eyelids, but it's enough that when his own eyes feel like they're going to pop out of his head, he realizes all at once that Sollux isn't just projecting his thoughts, but his emotions too. His entire burden in a fucking handbasket. 

Karkat god damn it why can't you just GET IT why is it so hard You make everything so fucking difficult Why can't you just see that I LOVE YOU YOU STUPID FUCKER 

It feels like being drop-kicked by a meteor, like the wind has been removed from him outright, and all Karkat can do is gape at the revelation that surprises no one but him. Him, and him alone.

"KK? W-what are you making that face for? Was it something I said? Jegus. Augh. Why do I have to be so..." 

Karkat is still just sitting there, mouth hanging open and slack, eyes switching in and out of focus. And when they do focus, it's on Sollux and his gibbering line of questioning. Karkat, for all of his rapier-wit and keen instincts, has no idea on how to make sense of this. Not really. Mostly because his brain isn't built for that kind thing. 'Feelings'. He has them, of course. And he acts on them pretty often. But this isn't a normal reaction he normally deals with from normal people. The only thing he has to compare Sollux's thoughts to are the undeniably shitty romantic comedies that he so enjoys. 

He tries to picture Sollux and himself in a romantic comedy setting, and it is only then that his mouth closes, tamping down the bile that rose into his throat at the very thought. 

"Karkat?" 

He can't help himself. It's just basic reaction at this point. "Sollux." 

"...yes?" 

"Your lisp is a god damn religious experience." 

Karkat had never noticed the various little quirks the bipolar boy had, the subtle and blatant facial tics-- but tonight is different. He is being forced to pay attention to Sollux, if only to better understand what the hell was happening. Because every time Karkat looks up, every time he stops to try and read the other boy's expression, there's something new to notice. Another thing Karkat didn't know about before, another thing that makes him feel like grinning. 

And if he's sure of anything right now, seeing those heterochrome eyes shoot wide open screaming PISSED, it's how many things he doesn't know about Sollux. 

"Jegus, I mean I just do not have the words for it. I'm right here witnessing it and I'm speechless. It's this incredible fucking explosion of red and blue babbling. It's quite frankly unlike anything I've ever fucking heard. This must be what Terezi feels like all the time." 

You ruin everything Go ahead Verbal beatdown Same thing all over again Then apologize That makes it alright Doesn't it RUINER 

The pain is blaring like klaxon inside Karkat's chest now: Sollux's anger, his anguish, his angst is washing over him like boiling water. It is debilitating, incapacitating his thoughts-- but only briefly. He is overcome with the urge to push Sollux past the breaking point, to get Sollux to-- what? Admit it outloud? 

...yes. Otherwise, Sollux is right: it'll be insults and bitching and apologies all over again and neither of them will be able to sleep at all. If even Sollux is trying to confront this stupid clusterfuck of feelings head-on, then there's no way in flaming fucking hell he's not going to beat him to it. 

"Do you even know what you sound like? Are you cognitive of the pronunciations you emit from that toothy maw-hole? 'Becauthe your thitty thpeech alwayth thoundth jutht like thith.'" 

RUINER 

What happened next happened very, very fast. 

Karkat didn't see Sollux stand up, and the notion of wondering when the hell that even happened doesn't have time to cross his mind before Sollux is upon him. Various things fly past his head and he can't figure out if Sollux just flew at him that fast, or if the psychokinetic is just going fucking Poltergeist on his shit. It's not important. At some point the couch tipped over with them on it, and he can't think of anything at all because the world sounds like a jet engine exploding-- 

\--but it's not, it's Sollux and he's screaming into Karkat's face, screaming into him without knowing it. Those heterochrome eyes bleed red-blue light into the air, his mind intrudes into Karkat's without any announcement, and while he's fully aware that he's being choked against the wall, it seems like forever before he realizes that Sollux and himself, couch and all, are on the fucking ceiling. He doesn't really notice how little air he has until he tries to yell back. 

Ruin everything Fuck You (want) Hate you HATE you STUPID DUMB IDIOT why can't you see this You Bastard you incredible son of a BITCH 

Sollux finally releases him, but only long enough to punch him. Right in the god damn face. It's only inbetween those punches that he can breathe, and only between breaths that he manages to say anything. He only manages curses. That's all that is expected of him from either party. Karkat surprises himself when he punches the bifurcated maelstrom of loathing that is Sollux in his stupid fucking glasses. 

And finally, everything settles down. Sollux groans as he tries to stand up, to find his glasses, to get his bearings. Karkat is already on his feet, and a few steps later Sollux's glasses find themselves broken beneath his shoe, shattering more with each twist of his ankle. Karkat glares down at him coolly, disappointment momentarily disrupting the look of level fury on his face. 

"Fuck you." 

With a ridiculous amount of restraint, Sollux very slowly looks up to meet Karkat's eyes. 

"Fuck you, and the hoofbeast you rode in on like some kind of valiant fucking Cavalreaper. You can't even tell me what you came here to say without causing some kind of major fucking disaster. It's times like these that I can't even stand to have you as a friend." 

Behind him, things were moving. Furniture, sharp objects, electronics-- all were being levitated about. And Karkat? 

Karkat feels himself get wrenched off of his feet by some an unseen but sure as hell not unknown force. He also feels himself hit the wall behind him. In addition to that, he definitely feels the pain involved in the entire process. And somewhere in the blurry, vertiginous migraine that's forming in his head, he feels himself say "Ow." 

He moves to get up, to go bash the psychokinetic's face in, but he gets thrown back against the wall once again by that damn purple glow that signifies being completely fucked. When Karkat looks down, he realizes why Sollux tossed his ass like a ragdoll: Karkat's sickle is stuck in the wall behind him, wrapping around his neck and just waiting to decapitate him. He nearly fucking culled himself. 

"You want me to talk to you, Karkat? Fine. Listen." 

Inside, Karkat feels an immense relief. 

And somewhere in that feeling of relief, he's still pretty pissed off as Sollux, finally, begins to actually fucking speak. 

"Fuck you, Karkat. 

"You idiot, you moron, you asshole. You think I want to fight you about... this? About how I fucking feel about you? I don't want to have to do this. But look at me. I'm scared out of my damn mind what you'll say. How you'll take it. You have your head so far up your verbose psychological rom-com sphincter that I don't even know how to approach you. Do I use the terminology to try and win you over, to think about it for me, or do I come way the fuck out of nowhere and say what I actually feel? What the fuck do I do with you, Karkat?" 

Sollux is blazingly luminescent, that furious violet glow surrounding him like fire Karkat doesn't even want to touch. But he feels all that hate in his own mind; all of it stewing together into a nauseatingly strong amount of loathing. It's almost like adrenaline. It's racking his head with it's intensity but at the same time it is... invigorating. Refreshingly diverse and impressive as fuck. 

And maybe slightly addicting. But he has some genuine, burning hatred of his own at being talked down to like this, and Sollux is a fucking idiot if he thinks he's going to let it go. 

"Look what you've already done with me, you fucking bifurcated spectacle! You're spouting all kinds of bullshit at me, which of course you would do only after you've pinned me to the fucking wall with your angsty psycho powers. What do you even want out of this twisted fucking role-playing scenario you're enacting? Do you want me to call you 'mathter'?" 

It isn't very long before Karkat's senses return to him. When they do, his head is facing a distinctly different direction. After a moment the blood returns to his cheeks, and he realizes he has just been slapped very, very hard. 

"KK. Listen to me. Let's get one thing straight right now." 

Karkat looks up, scowling but lips sealed. When he went slack his neck must have pressed against the sickle blade because now he's bleeding that fucking red again. He's also more than slightly agitated at being roughed up by someone as weak as Sollux. Someone as pathetic as him. Except he isn't pathetic in the least, but he's not going to accept that until Sollux really goes through with all this. 

"You're the one letting me do these things, forcing me to act like this. You let me be in control, and I don't know if it's because you think I'm actually superior to you or because you humor me. But my role in this 'scenario', this situation? My role in this-- fuck, my everyday job for that matter--" 

Sollux is stepping closer now and Karkat wants to punch that glowering, fanged fucking expression right off of his face. He wants to break skin and bruise muscle and somewhere in the back of his mind other things as well. His feelings are that intense. His passionate hatred for this. For Sollux. 

"--is to keep you and your fucking anger management issues in check. I've never been your master, you ignorant dick. But my role is the same as it has always been, and will probably always fucking be. 

You stupid fucker you idiot bastard (want) worthless incredible (love) outstanding (HATE) jackass 

"I'm your god-damn keeper, Karkat." 

Sollux has to see it in his eyes; Karkat is reaching his own breaking point. Inside he's going completely mad trying not to make a mad dash toward that smug bastard and beat his face in. But he won't do it, of course. Not while it would still mean lopping his own head off. The idea of knocking that smug look off his yellow-flushed face is absurdly tempting, bordering on the fetishistic. 

But there's something else there. Another projection being forced upon him unwittingly. He glares daggers at Sollux, trying to find something behind those strange eyes. That fucker's just wearing the same infuriating expression, those same blushing cheeks-- 

"Oh you fucking pervert," he thinks, because all of a sudden he can feel a tightness in his pants that's not of his own volition, and as he casually lets his gaze fall toward the floor he can see that Sollux has a similar 'problem'. "You're getting off on this and you haven't even admitted anything out loud." 

The psychokinetic's eyes are half-lidded now as he strides toward Karkat. He knows that if he tries to remove the sickle from the wall it won't even budge; not with the other boy's powers thrust upon the wicked blade. He sneers at the now too-close Sollux, a snarl mangling his speech: "You're a pitiful fucking coward you know that, you psycho-mutant fuck? FUCK YOU." 

Like furious clockwork Sollux's eyes throw open wide as he wrenches the sickle from the wall, the outburst predictable. Karkat simply stares at him, bearing a self-righteous grin because they both know he's right. Sollux's eyes flare from behind those inverted lenses, and Karkat almost thinks he's going to have to brace himself for another bout of poltergeist bullshit. 

And before he knows what's happening--the sickle is around his neck once again closer this time--

\--and Sollux's lips are pressing harsh burning finally against his. He can't even describe to himself how big of a relief it is to feel flesh-on-flesh like this. The duplicity of the sensation is fucking maddening: he feels Sollux pressing flush against him now, both his own hardness and the other boy's meeting with rabid friction as they nearly attack each other. But he also feels Sollux feeling the same damn things and it's almost the best god damn feedback loop and he doesn't even care that he's not leading this right now. 

Their teeth clap against each other's in their ferocity, each slipping tongues between the others lips and breaking the skin thereof in turn. With one hand Sollux holds the sickle in place and the other has caught purchase in Karkat's hair, tugging in something that's like a plea but also like posessiveness. Yellow and red mix and neither of them give anything resembling a damn, and Karkat starts to take off the other boy's shirt, fingers arched to rake across skin-- 

oh no you don't KK   
"Oh no you don't, KK," Sollux murmurs, and Karkat can't tell if he's imagining that smoother tone, that lower inflection or if the bipolar bastard is trying to be-- "You don't get to lead this time. I don't care how much trouble I have to go through." Sollux's lithe hand traces along the vulgar troll's clavicle, scratching almost gently against the skin covering the bone. Still holding the sickle he allows the other hand to drop, and for a moment Karkat thinks he could probably overpower him, turn the tables, take control. 

And then Sollux turns him roughly around and shoves him against the wall with more force than he would have expected, and thinks: or, maybe not. 

this is what you get 

Karkat hears the thought, even though it seems like barely a whisper, and he wrestles with the urge to fight back. Sollux just keeps him pressed there no matter how he struggles, a hand wrapped around the back of his neck-- it's infuriating, the pause that comes then. Karkat mumbles curses under his breath, his ears scarcely hearing what sounds like a thoughtful hum from the skinny troll behind him. Then, just under Sollux's wrist, he feels it: the sharp point of his sickle, drawing a course down the nape of his neck. He tries and fails to repress a shiver, growling in his chest at that almost-cutting sensation. It fades suddenly, and he can tell by the slack of his shirt giving way that Sollux isn't even going to bother taking it off him. 

you don't get to do even this not now now it's my turn to lead you 

The shirt rips from seam to seam and when he's done the fabric falls to the floor, discarded and forgotten. Sollux's hands are at his zipper now, forgoing the sickle this time. Karkat's eyes widen slightly at the quickness of the whole thing, and then-- a soft chuckle. "You're a real piece of work, Sollux. I didn't think you had it in you." 

Then those fingers are in his hair again, twisting and pulling back hard. Karkat hisses at the distant pain, teeth clenching out of instinct. "No, of course you didn't," Sollux nearly spits, tone dripping with vehemence. "Your fucking remarks are really starting to grate on my nerves so just shut up for once." 

The back of Karkat's head suddenly feels like it's been hit by a brick. 

just shut up don't ruin this this is mine don't take this from me your moronic comments don't ruin everything again 

Except it's not a brick, it's Sollux and his head is pressed against Karkat's own, and both of them are sweating from all of this fighting, their hair drenched in their own exasperation. Sollux's thoughts flow into him like vicious waters and his fingers clutch at Sollux's arms, clawing into them. "Then quit stalling you dumb fuck." Karkat's tone seethes with a myriad mess of emotions, and he's sure Sollux can hear the passion and the rage and the hate, and all it implies. 

Quick digits tear the remaining clothes from the vulgar troll's waist, and Karkat can't help but gasp at the feel of the cool air on his almost unbearably hot arousal, all the more sensitive there for the horrid link between himself and Sollux. He doesn't know what Sollux is going to do but then, he finds he doesn't give a shit. "How long," he breathes, laughter seeping into his voice, "have you been wanting to have me at your fucking mercy?" 

"As long as you've wanted me at yours, KK." Sollux is so obviously grinning that smug fucking grin that Karkat's impulse to punch him bursts out of his mouth in a mocking laugh which breaks off into a hitch when he feels Sollux's hand wrap firmly around his member. 

And he's thankfully gentle with his strokes. At least at first. Karkat's face creases, reminiscent of a flinch at the amazing sensitivity of his arousal, and Sollux smirks in a way that calls for a kiss and punch but he can only focus on giving one at a time. The strokes run quicker as their lips meet again, and the bursts of thought come faster as well-- 

terminology Kismesis Moirail Auspistice Matesprit stupid words 

\--and right now they are such idiotic words even to Karkat that he just can't stand it and he pushes back from the wall, wanting to fight, wanting to-- 

And Karkat finds his backside pressed against rigid, smooth flesh, interspersed with ridges that can only be fingers wrapped around Sollux's own memeber. The psychokinetic has frozen, and a strange buzz Karkat didn't even notice before fades slightly and makes his skin prickle in it's absence. He's not surprised by Sollux touching himself now, even in such close quarters. But still, he is surprised; Sollux's mind flares up in distress: 

no no this is too much I'm a weirdo Fuck Damn it now I'm ruining it myself 

Karkat's shoulders shake, and Sollux's train of thought lapses as he tries to figure out-- is he laughing? 

The sound is soft at first, but soon it finds it's strength and becomes full fledged, hysteric-laden laughter. Karkat is wracked with the throes of it, and it's all Sollux can do not to run away as fast he can. Then the anger comes back, and he's not going anywhere. "What the fuck are you laughing at, KK?" 

"Hahaha oh jegus, Sollux!" 

The psychokinetic realized he was still holding onto Karkat's member, as well as his own. He felt something almost like a moment coming on, and the ridiculousness of the situation was starting to get to him. Apparently it was getting to Karkat as well. He started to think, "Well maybe I misjudged KK this time..." 

"All these years, haha, and it turns out you... do only have one cock after all!" 

oh for fucks sake Karkat you cheeky little BITCH 

Sollux doesn't lash out this time. Instead he just grips a little harder and squeezes Karkat's arousal into his palm, pulling it back flush against his stomach. Predictably Karkat's laughter stops abruptly, a hiss coming from between his teeth, his eyes darting down. The sight of Sollux's hand there, grabbing hold of him so fucking possessively was both an enticing invitation and a challenge. Up till now Karkat was definitely goading Sollux on, but this was the downhill slope. "Well you've got me here now, you gibbering idiot. What are you going to--" 

Sollux's answer comes in the form of two spit-wet fingers finding their way inside him, hooking themselves upwards into the flesh of him. Karkat bites his tongue on moan, completely failing to keep the noise inside-- or the next groan that came after, or the whimper that followed. Sollux's fingers work in a serpentine motion, and something about it feels more forceful than it actually is; a strange phantom motion that seems to push into him just as the fingers make their way back only to return, piston-like. At his front Sollux's hand is steady, working in a rhythm that brings him closer toward his eventual release but only so fucking slowly. The images coming from the psychokinetic's mind now are blurs of flesh and passion. "Y-you and your-- Ah! F-fucking psycho-shenanigans." 

Another sharp, ingratiating thrust of those digits and another sex-filled sound, and Karkat hisses at him; it's an empty threat. Sollux just grins, lips closed in a silent giggle. "Your moaning is a religious experience KK, you know that?" 

Karkat barks out an angry sound and is silenced once again by those damn fingers. Sollux presses his thumb against his tailbone, subtly pushing Karkat into a more upright position with those constant thrusts. And again, that amused tone. "There's just so much to bask in." 

"F-fuck you Sollux." The bipolar boy gives him another hook-thrust and there's pain but it's not even registering as pain anymore if it ever did, and he gives another "fuck you" as he exhales. Another thrust, another soft swear from lips that stay tightly shut. And another thrust, and another-- 

"Fuck you fuck you fuck you FUCK you--" 

Sollux's hand wrenches into Karkat's hair and Karkat knows it's just psycho fuckery but it feels like Sollux's hand never even left his shaft. The psychokinetic presses his head against the back of his hand, demands fighting their way through clenched teeth. "Fucking louder, you stupid bastard!" 

"F-FUCK ME SOLLUX, GOD DAMN IT." 

yes 

And Sollux doesn't need any more incentive or command. 

Those deft digits retreat from within Karkat but are replaced immediately, and Karkat moans louder than before, shoving his own head against the wall. His hair is in his eyes and so is the sweat but fuck so is Sollux and he's radiating heat and hate and it's everything they've both been wanting for such a long time-- 

The first few thrusts are hard, harder than necessary but just as hard as both want them to be. Sollux's hands are either on his hips or in his hair or clasped around his horns but the fuck if he knows anything because there's nothing to think about. The phantom hand around his member hasn't gone away, and if he concentrates really hard he thinks that maybe there's a hand in his hair and one clawing into the bone of his hip sharp. All the room fades because there's only the wall and the burning, rigid flesh ramming into him and for once he's fucking fine with not being the leader. 

Sollux's thoughts are nothing but flesh now, machine movement and passion blended. His thrusts slow, but only get more forceful; powerful motions that come kinetic like hammer swings (and Karkat thinks it's so fucking strange because he's just so damned small) and never abate for long. 

Suddenly vertigo hits Karkat like a boulder and he's not against the wall anymore but somehow (of fucking course) he's on it, and Sollux turns him over without ever pulling out, and Karkat lets out a sound caught between a shuddering moan and a growl that has them both shivering. Sollux's eyes are devoid of points, but he's staring into Karkat once again, a hungry look in those eyes built up from so much unrequited conversation, from so much pent-up frustration. And Karkat knows exactly how he feels. 

Then the psychokinetic is upon him, teeth clashing again and lips meeting with fury and pain and pleasure and blood. Sollux fumbles through the haze of sex for Karkat's leg, never taking his eyes off of his face as he places it against his chest and straddles the other. Karkat's hands, only now finally in a position to do something, are pinned at either side above his head by the wrists by Sollux's own, and though no sound comes from him in that moment, though no words are exchanged Karkat swears he hears Sollux growl. 

The thrusts come deep and slow, each breathing so heavy the air around them feels so much hotter than everything else. But Karkat's eyes are flicking open and shut tight, his fingers clenching in time with every thrust because it's just too much. He can feel Sollux's release looming in his own muscles, his thoughts gradually falling away only to be replaced with that dual climax that he feels almost afraid of-- 

And then Sollux is thrusting faster and faster, and everything falls away except for the motion and the waves of raw sense and feeling. "S-Sollux, A-ah, fuck, please." 

"KARKAT" 

They both reach their release, Sollux driving into Karkat as deep as he can with such incredible shivers that they make his hand fly up to grasp onto Karkat's leg for support, only stuttering pleased sounds coming from his lips then. Karkat bucks his hips up at that last moment, wanting the same thing as Sollux whether it's the kinetic's desire or his own, his stomach painted in splatters from his own climax, and both can't barely breathe to stay conscious for those minutes that follow. Sollux's head dips down to kiss the vulgar boy between breaths, laughing happily at the little petulant nip Karkat takes at his lips when he does, and gradually they both slide slowly down the wall. 

On the floor, Karkat rolls off of the other boy's waist, taking a deep breath before exhaling, the ghost of a swear that might have been. It's Sollux who breaks the silence first. 

"Are we still friends?" 

"You're not going to ask that everytime, are you?" 

They look at each other, just out of their periphery so that one won't think the other knows they're looking, and whether they know it or not, their grin is very much shared between themselves.


End file.
